My heart will go on
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: How long can you go for your love?


**Hi everyone! I'm just coming with a new plot. I've taken this idea from an Indian movie named "Sanam Re". Oh God, how tragic movie it was! I watched it yesterday and it has won my heart. Such a heart-touching movie it is! I'll request you to watch it!**

 **So here's the warnings:**

 **1\. It will be a tragedy.**

 **2\. Obviously character death.**

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

After being silent for a few moments, he finally managed to spoke about his heart. What he wants from the core of his heart. Perhaps, he was wanting this from his very childhood.

Yeah, they were childhood friend.

They used to go to school together. Everyday he sat beside her. They kept place of sitting for each other. One day, she was riding cycle. He was hiding himself behind a bush. He had an evil intention of frightening her. When she was about to cross the bush, suddenly he came out, jumping and screamed. He painted his face with black color. His tigerish white teeth were glossing. He was looking terrible.

"Aaaaa..." screamed the girl, as she failed to maintain balance in riding cycle. She slipped from the cycle as the cycle fell on him.

"Ouch!" gasped he, as everything went black.

When he opened his eyes, he discovered himself in hospital bed. He was about to turn his eyes but he could hear a familiar female voice:

Your left leg needs to get cut off!

"No!" He screamed in fear as he heard someone bursting out laughter.

"Ha ha...I was just joking." said the girl, from the side bed, "It was just my thanks for what you did to me. Got it, Mr. Ghost?"

He sighed of relief. That little pinkette scared him almost to death.

"Hey, will you marry me?" said the boy, looking at her.

"A-ha." replied the girl in negative, "How can we get married? We're still kids!"

"Okay, then when we will grow up, then?"

"Hmm..let's see..." the girl replied, "But you've to cut your long hair. Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Promise mustn't be broken at all, do you know?"

"Okay, I won't break my promise."

 **Flash Forward:**

"See, I've got my hair cut." said the boy, "Now please, tell yes."

"I'm sorry..." said the pink-haired girl. Hearing like, her voice was being chocked with tears.

"But why?" asked he, in sheer confusion, "You love me, don't you? Do you love any other guy? If you, please tell me. I won't mind."

The girl bit her inner lips. She couldn't control her tears.

"Mariah, please don't leave me." The boy begged, "I can't live without you."

"It doesn't matter how long we live." said the girl, "It matters how much we can live throughout our lifetime."

"What do you want to say, Riah?" asked he, "You don't love me, that's it, isn't it?"

"I've only loved you throughout my life, Ray." replied the girl, "Just...I don't want to get married with you."

"Oh..so you chose me only for passing your time, didn't you?" said the boy, throbbing her, holding her arms firmly. His teeth were clenched. His golden orbs were almost swimming in the sea of tears.

The girl turned her eyes from him and looked at another. God knew how she was controlling her tears.

"Fine then.." said the boy, with a soothed voice, leaving her arms, "If you don't want to marry me, then no problem. If you want to get rid of me, then know from today, I won't also force you to be with me. Go and, enjoy your life!"

Who knew how he could tell these things to her? Then, he left the room. But if he looked back for once, he could see that the girl knelt down over the ground, bursting into tears.

* * *

"She rejected, didn't she?" asked a lavender-haired girl. A slight smirk could be seen in the corners of her lips if anybody noticed it carefully.

He didn't reply, just remained quiet.

"Come on Ray..." said the girl, placing her hand over his shoulder, "She left you but it doesn't mean that your life has been stopped. Still you have hopes, Ray. You can start a new sphere of your life now. Not only you, but also we...yes, we together can start our life again."

The raven-haired boy looked at her face. She was smiling.

"Thanks, Frankie.." said he, "But I don't know how I will do it."

"It's easy." said the Argentine, "Just accept my proposal."

Ray's eyes became widened. He heaved a sigh.

"How easy it is for you, Franks!" thought he, "But for me...it's not so easy.."

* * *

He was walking by the side of roads in an afternoon. He was stepping very slowly, very carefully as though, if he stepped fast, the ground would be injured. He was heaving deep sigh one after another. He was just remembering the sweet moments with her.

"How could she do this with me?" he was thinking. Only and only the picture of a beautiful pink-haired girl was getting him drifted in her thoughts. Her bright, soft, silky, long, thick pink-colored hair reminded him of pink rose. Her honey colored orbs used to attract him, as the magnet attracts the iron. Her smile was such a magical web. Then what was she? Any human? Or witch?

Suddenly, he stopped. To his exclamation, he saw that girl, about whom he was thinking all his days. She was hugging a mysterious guy. He had spiky blonde-colored hair.

The raven-haired boy clenched his fists. Tears were almost coming out from his golden orbs. He felt someone stabbed a sharp knife right at his heart. His heart almost stopped beating.

"Oh...so she's happy with him.." He thought.

He turned back and started walking fast. If she saw him, it wouldn't be good either for him, or for her at all.

...

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy was watching TV. Suddenly, he heard the sound of his doorbell, ringing.

Turning the television off, he went to door and opened it. No sooner had he opened the door than a raven-haired boy grasped his collars, with his strong grips. Anger was being showered from his eyes.

He gasped, couldn't utter a single word in shock. The guy in front of him, who was grabbing his collar, asked him, "Where's Mariah?"

"She's not here..." answered he, somehow, with a shivering voice, "But who are you?"

"That's the question which I should have asked you." said he, "Tell me who're you?" as he started shaking him, grabbing his collars.

"I'm her personal doctor." replied he.

That reply was enough for the raven-haired boy to leave his collar. He asked, "What?"

"Yes, she has severer coronary diseases in her heart." replied he, "But still there are hopes. If we can get a heart at once, we can save her. But if not, she can't be saved."

The raven-haired boy gasped. Within one second, his entire world broke down in front of his eyes.

* * *

"Listen, I'll be the brightest star after my demise." said the pink-haired girl, with a normal voice as though nothing had happened.

Her raven-haired partner was quiet.

"Marry Frankie and have sweet children!" said she, "And yes, every night I'll say hello to you from the sky. Please, reply."

Still, he was quiet.

"And promise me...you won't come to see my corpse in hospital."

"Mariah..." now the boy opened his mouth, tried to say something, but she stopped, "Promise mustn't be broken, you know?"

"I...I know.." The boy was being failed to finish his words. His voice was being chocked with tears. He just took her in his arms as she leaned her head on his well-built chest. She didn't know from when she started crying also.

* * *

"We've found a heart for her." replied Mystel, "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Thank God!" said his brother. Tears of happiness were flowing down from his eyes.

"Mystel, after our parents departed us..." said the boy, "Only she was my everything. Please, save my sister..."

"Don't worry Lee, she'll be saved." said the blue-eyed guy, "I'll try me best to save her. I promise you."

Then he looked at her, through the window. She was lying down on the bed. There was an oxygen mask placed on her mouth. She was looking very vulnerable. Somehow, she was breathing. A lot of tubes were connected with her body.

...

 **Later; A few months:**

She was alive.

She had been saved, by the grace of God.

One day, she went to his office, for meeting him. She thought she would surprise him.

But she didn't get him. She talked with his colleagues.

"I don't know.." said one of them, "But he hasn't come to office for a few months."

"Ma'am, I don't know but everybody are saying that..." started one, "But everybody uses to say that Mr. Kon has gone with Miss Frankie to her homeland. And I've heard that they are getting married...with each other..."

Mariah stared at him. Tears were flowing down from her eyes.

 _ **Stay for a few moments at least**_

 _ **Or at least, come back**_

 _ **One doesn't say goodbye like that**_

 _ **Turn back, come here, please**_

 _ **My eyes look for you...**_

 _ **My arms search for you...**_

 _ **Without you, how do I live?**_

 _ **How do I live without you?**_

Then she went to his house. Pressing the doorbell, she waited. She thought that he would come.

But no, he didn't come. Another guy opened the door.

"Excuse me, Mister..." said the girl, "Do you know anyone named Ray Kon? He used to live here..."

"Yes, I've heard..." the guy said as he started describing everything to her. Hearing everything, her eyes became widened. She couldn't believe her own ears. She just screamed:

"No!"

After then, she couldn't stay there. She ran towards her home.

Running, she came home. She started crying, bursting into tears. Her whole body was trembling.

When she could be normal, she checked her e-mail account. There was a new mail. She didn't check her email id from the past few months as she had been admitted in hospital.

Opening the new mail, she started reading it. It was from him, whom she loved the most:

 **"You used to say that sometimes people incarnate for fulfilling their incomplete love. In this birth, we couldn't meet. But I promise, in next birth, I'll come again. And I'll only come to you. Won't you come to me? Promise me, you will come to me. It was you who said that promises mustn't be broken. And yes, marry that spiky-haired, blue-eyed guy and have sweet children. Okay?"**

She heaved a sigh, being left heartbroken.

Who knew it?

Nobody knew that he had committed suicide.

But she knew...it was his heart...which was beating in her chest.

* * *

 **Sorry for being so cruel, guys! And sorry for this angsty-one shot also! But when this idea came into my mind, I couldn't help writing it :'(.**

 **So, review pretty please! :P And tell me what should I do? Should I keep it or burn in fire?**


End file.
